Shego&Drakken Winter time Fun T
by EnterpriseCV-6
Summary: this is for Whitem's contest VERY FIRST attempt at a Romantic "T" rated story reviews over flames please
1. Chapter 1

Shego&Drakken Winter time fun Chapter1

A/N: This is for whitem's "2nd Annual Snow Daze Holiday Story Contest"

And it features the best Villain couple Shego&Drakken, now just so people know there will be two versions of this story one "T" for the contest and one "M" for what couldn't be put in the "T" version

_**At the Lair**_

At the lair Drakken&Shego had sent the henchmen on paid vacation for the Holidays,

And decided that they and just them would spent the Holidays together at the lair, in each other's company, and heck maybe even decorate the lair for the Holidays, and just enjoy sometime with each other.

Shego had on her own decided that she would be nice to Drakken, and was wondering on whether she should have Drakken invite his mom and cousin, over to the lair or not but, in the end decided against it.

Shego had thought that inviting them would be nice, but then realized that it wouldn't be as romantic as she'd like it to be.

_**Shego's POV **_

Man I'm such a lucky woman, I have the best guy in my life (and personally I'll take this guy OVER his brain-dead cousin any day).

My personal favorite things about Drakken, are that he cares about me more than his cousin (man I find myself wondering how is it that they are related, they act differently, and that Eddie is a pig towards women, where as Drakken cares about me and other women, well save for his mom at times,) but in the end I'm happy I chose to stay with him instead of Junior, or anybody else right now.

So maybe tonight after dinner I'll talk to Drakken about his family, or maybe just make out with him (A/N: this is the "T" version so I'll keep this for later with the "M" version so for those of you who were thinking I was going to say something naughty well you'll have to wait)

Well here comes Drakken time for me to talk with him

_**End Shego's POV**_

A/N: there's Chapter one for the contest, this is my very first attempt at writing a "T" rated story

Also anybody who has the experience in writing Romantic stories with a "T" rating can I please get some help? (BETA, anything just as long as it can be used in the contest)


	2. A dinner conversation

A/N: read chapter one for disclaimer, and why this story is being written thanks,

Also read chapter one about flames

Last time people were left with the end of Shego's POV, now we'll see who or what's going to happen between the two lovers

Shego saw Drakken coming to the table with their dinner, and had decided that while they were eating she would tell him that she wanted to talk to him.

Drakken had noticed that Shego looked like she wanted to talk to him, so he had hoped upon hope that she would at least wait until he had put the dinner on the table and had sat down BEFORE say the dreaded words in every Relationship.

"_ we need to talk"

Shego said "Drakken we need to talk it's important, because there's something you need to know about me."

Drakken had gotten a bit nervous, because Shego told him that they needed to talk about her,

So what he did was he said

"Um Shego dear what do we need to talk about?"

Shego replied with "Well Drakkie (hey it's a pet name sue me) it turns out that the comet that hit me when I was little messed with my body so that I can't become pregnant."

Drakken was taken back by this and said

"So this means we won't be able to be biological parents to a kid?"

Shego simply replied with "yep then went on to say you know that means we can have any lair to ourselves without any trouble from the henchmen you've hired."

A/N: there's chapter 2 and just a heads up chapters will be short I'm trying to write each one carefully so it stays in the "T" area for Whitem's contest

Now on to thanks for the reviews from CB73 and Sumer11 hope to hear more from you guys


	3. Talks&a marriage question

Shego&Drakken Winter time fun chapter 3

A/N: this is the final chapter as I'm running REAL close to the deadline for the contest so this chapter will be short, and as normal with me romantic

Disclaimer: See ch1

Last time

Shego talked to Drakken and told him that they couldn't be parents what will Drakken's reaction to this be? Well read to find out

Drakken was sad because he wanted to be the father he never had, also he couldn't play hide and seek with his kid(s), or anything like that, so understandably he was upset but then Shego said something to Drakken that surprised him.

Shego said to Drakken "Drewibe sweetie I'm truthfully sorry that we can't be biological parents but there is a slight if small upside."

Drakken looked at Shego and said "What's the upside Shego?"

Shego replied with "well we can have the lair to each other and wouldn't have to worry about little eyes watching us having "fun" with each other right?"

Drakken said "yeah I guess you're right, oh I need to get something from my room I'll be right back sweetheart."

Shego got a confused look on her face and said "okay no problem."

Drakken ran into his room, and in a drawer found a small box and inside the box was a ring and he knew just what he had to do.

Drakken went back to where Shego was and said to Shego "Shelia Go will you marry me?"

Shego almost fainted from the question but said "yes I will Drewibe I will marry you"

Drakken then looked up and said "how about that we're under the mistletoe."

Shego replied with a "yes we are" and the two kissed each other

A/N: there's chapter 3 and the final chapter

I would like some reviews please people

Also I DO use spacing but for some reason it doesn't show and as to why I don't know

But I hope everybody enjoys/enjoyed the story like I did


End file.
